Bragging Rights V1
by GlitchGirl23
Summary: Bakura had woken up with an itch to cause trouble somewhere and somehow. The Gods' lead him to the answer he needs. They lead him to Anzu who is in need of assistance. ONESHOT.


**J: Out of pure frustration and inspiration I have come up with a challenge for myself, and anyone else interested. You may have noticed the lack of BakuraXAnzu and AnzuXMarik fanfictions, there are infact roughly 5 pages for both of them. I am a huge supporter of both and felt the need to beef up the section a little. Thus THIS was born! It is a collection of three one shots that will be BakuraXAnzu, MarikXAnzu AND SetoXAnzu (I also support that pair.) Each one shot will be seperate so it can be found under its rightful character search terms. And so I issue this challenge! Can you come up with your own three one shots with a reocurring theme and Anzu must end up with a male character! HAVE FUN!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sexy Bakura or Anzu  
**

**

* * *

Bragging Rights**

'It is advised that everyone stay indoors until the storm passes. Anyone outside should seek shelter.' The storm warning repeated itself for the fourth time since Bakura had hit the streets. The rain was coming down hard enough to obscure his vision, the roaring thunder deafened his hearing upon impact with his ears.

Usually on a night like this Bakura let Ryou have control of his body so he could do whatever school work he might have. But for some reason he'd been restless all day, he couldn't sit still for even a minute before moving again. What bothered him the most was that he had no idea as to why he was so restless. The moment the storm had hit Domino the restlessness had intensified to the point where he couldn't stop long enough for the street lights to change. What's more he had no idea where he was going, he'd been walking down one street for the past three hours and whenever he tried to veer off from the street he felt wrong and out of place.

Another clap of thunder rang through the sky, it sounded fainter than the last few, ' It's about damn time the storm started to calm down.' Bakura thought this angrily while sending a small glare up at the sky. For some reason he felt that the Gods were unhappy with him at that moment even though he hadn't done anything in well over a month since Battle City.

Bakura was just passing an alleyway when a flash of lightning lit up the sky, Bakura thought he caught sight of movement from the corner of his eye but chose to ignore it. He took three steps past the alley and was deafened by the loudest clap of thunder yet, he stopped and look to the sky. Having stopped he realized the restlessness was gone, 'I wonder...' Bakura back tracked to the alley and was rewarded with another flash of lightning. He raised his foot to walk forward and was met by another very discouraging thunder clap. Turning to face the alley another even brighter flash of lightning illuminated the darkness, allowing Bakura to see a rather curious scene.

It was Anzu Mazaki, Yugi's only female support, being held by one man while another punched her in the stomach repeatedly. Sending another glare to the Gods he mentally cursed,' I'm not going to help for her sake or because you're telling me to.' This was met by a grumbling thunder clap that Bakura interpreted as the Gods telling him to just do something.

Stepping into the alley towards the three he made his presence known by asking," Now how on Earth did little Miss Sunshine and Rainbows end up in this situation?"

Anzu's head bad been lowered in defeat during the beatings, hearing Bakura's voice she raised her sights to meet he eyes of the cold hearted thief. A smirk of sick pleasure was spread across his face as he took in the scene before him.

The man that been using her stomach as a punching bag turned to Bakura with a smug smirk. He stood a good two feet taller than him and was ridiculously well built to the point of steroid questioning. Making a shooing motion with his hand the lug advised," Sorry pal, no audience allowed. This is a private show of entertainment. I wouldn't advise calling the police either, we can easily just move the show else where. Now beat it."

"You seem to be confusing me with someone else that actually follows someone else's orders. I'm not going anywhere but you're going to go on a little trip." The smirk grew into a full blown demented smile, it had been a very long time since he'd thrown some pathetic idiot into the Shadow Realm, and today felt absolutely perfect for it. A glance in Anzu's direction let him see her eyes had widened in realization, she knew what kind of trip he was talking about, yet she didn't look like she was going to object.

The lug head laughed along with his partner, 'It's always so enjoyable to deal with oblivious fools. Their screams of terror are so satisfying.' Tapping into the dark powers of the Millennium Ring Bakura called forth the Shadow Realm. The two idiots ceased laughing immediately and looked around them in confusion," Wh-what the hell kind of trick is this?" The man holding Anzu let her drop to the ground so she could curl up into a ball and hold her aching stomach.

Letting out a dark chuckle Bakura toldd them joyously," This isn't any trick. This is your worst nightmare!" Tentacles made from the shadows lashed out and cocooned the men so they couldn't move. Bakura relished in their terrorized screams all the way to the end when the two men were pulled into the darkness for eternity.

The Shadow Realm dispersed leaving Bakura and Anzu alone in the alley. Bakura took note that the rain had stopped and the sky had cleared entirely to show a full moon. Letting out a snort at the Gods he turned his attention to the slowly rising Anzu. Bracing herself against the wall she kept an arm around her mid section where she was sure she had at least one broken rib if not a fracture. She could only keep one eye open the pain was so intense. That one eye alone held Bakura's gaze that could not hide his enjoyment at the sight of her condition. Fully up right Anzu broke the stare down and muttered hoarsely," Thank you, even if your intention wasn't to help me."

"Good to know you understand the truth. Pain looks good on you by the way." Bakura couldn't help but verbally kick her a little more.

Anzu looked up once more to glare and grumble," It's because of jerks like you that I was even in that situation."

"You never did answer that question. Just why were you in that situation to begin with?" Bakura had planned on leaving her to suffer once he'd disposed of the problem, but his curiosity not only prevented him from leaving, it also drove him to step closer towards her.

Feeling that it was the least she could do for him saving her Anzu replied," Earlier today I saved a girl from those two and their leader. He must not have been too pleased with the broken nose and bloody lip I'd given him. Uggh, damn this hurts."Anzu had shifted her weight to relieve her aching shoulder only to be hit by a new wave of pain.

Much to her further frustration Bakura began to laugh. Wiping a tear from his eye he explained," Sorry if I don't believe you. But it's just impossible to see someone like you actually breaking someone's nose. The mere thought is inconceivable."

"If I wasn't like this I'd show you just to prove you wrong. Now if you don't mind I'll be heading home." Anzu meant to leave the alley with her head held high but that was rather difficult while using a while to support herself.

She managed to get five steps past Bakura when he heard the faint sound of rumbling thunder. Under his breathe Bakura growled," Fine, but I better get repayment if not an explanation. Hold still girl."

"What are you - Whoa? Ow!" Bakura had come up behind Anzu and swiftly scooped her up in his arms bridal style, in the process of the movement he must have jostled her injury for she cringed and hissed in pain.

Holding still in order to let her settle Bakura demanded," Which way to your home?"

Breathing slowly Anzu hesitantly answered," Three blocks to the left, and one to the right. Number 3246." Bakura made a little grunt noise and started off as she'd directed.

During the walk Anzu couldn't help but notice Bakura up close. His white mane of hair was plastered to his face from the rain, it framed his sharp and angular face. It was because of the hard edges to his eyes that they could properly identify him from Ryou. There was also his voice, if she listened carefully she could hear the rougher and deeper tone to his voice. She had to admit that in the close proximity Bakura could be deemed dangerously attractive. Looking away before he noticed she asked quietly," Why?"

"Because you'd owe me a big one after this. Plus I'd never hear the end of it from Ryou for the next three weeks." Bakura took the appropriate right turn without breaking stride. As he walked he glanced down at the female in his arms. Like himself she was completely drenched from the earlier storm, her brown hair mostly hung from her head while some of it stuck to her left cheek which seemed to be sporting a fair sized bruise that she must have received before his arrival. Her dark blue eyes that usually held fire of compassion or ice of defiance were dull without emotion. They showed the pain she was enduring both physically and emotionally. He would never admit it to himself but Anzu was the only female he would ever think of showing respect if the situation called for it.

Anzu's house came into view and he felt her sigh in relief. He took her to the front door and gently put her on her feet, which she had not anticipated. Opening the door with her key she hesitated before offering," If you want you can come in and dry off."

She didn't wait for an answer but slowly went inside leaving the door open.

Bakura considered just leaving but he felt cold and weary from his soaked shoes, jeans, shirt and hair. Stepping in and shutting the door he felt an odd sense of peace wash over him. Looking around he was surprised to find the living room was a golden brown colour with Egyptian hieroglyphs and two statues of Baset as decoration. The hieroglyphs read peace and strength, one statue was made of gold (it was relatively small) and another was made of jade. Walking around the living room he found a picture of Anzu standing next to an elderly woman with the pyramids in the background. "That's my great aunt Azula. I lived with her in Egypt for two years of my childhood."

Bakura turned away from the picture to find Anzu wearing a light blue bathrobe and black silk pyjama pants. Stepping up next to him she offered two towels saying," I've got water boiling for hot chocolate, and you're welcome to take a shower as well."

"You seem to be forgetting that I am not your friend." Bakura said this in a tone to Anzu that warned she was getting too comfortable with him.

Anzu rolled her eyes and shoved the towels into his hands, going back to the kitchen she said over her shoulder," I'm too tired to care about that right now. The bathroom is down the hall and to the left. If you need anything I'm going to be in my room bonding my ribs. I keep knives close by so I suggest you knock first." The last bit was added with a small spark in her eyes that Bakura knew.

When she disappeared around the corner to the right he openly scoffed," Like I'm afraid of a woman with knives. But a shower does sound enticing. I'll sure to leave the bathroom a complete mess afterwards." Smirking at all the fun little ideas of how to trash her washroom he went to go relax while whistling.

Entering the bathroom it pleased him to see more Egyptian decoration. On either side of the mirror there hung the hieroglyphs reading 'purity' and 'soul.' The bathtub was western styled in a fashion where it had a significant ledge with two cup holders. On an open shelf next to the cabinet holding more towels he found an incense holder as well as jasmine scented bubble bath. Bakura wasn't sure whether to be irked or pleased to find a change of clothes consisting of silver pyjama pants and a regular black t-shirt. The fact that they were men's clothing made Bakura wonder if it wasn't her father's. Not caring about this information he gratefully stripped out of his damp clothes and stepped into the welcoming heat of the running water.

Hearing the shower start to run Anzu rolled her eyes, she'd expected this from Bakura, but the fact that he didn't accept anything until she left him made her feel like she was dealing with a stubborn child. 'A very tall and handsome stubborn child. I have horrible taste in men these days.' Sighing at herself for her inability to leave the undead men alone she took off the bathrobe and hissed at what she saw. The asshole really hadn't held anything back, her stomach was a mess of black, blue, and purple and she was completely certain that a rib was fractured. She'd have to get it looked at tomorrow before she met the guys. Having prepped ahead of time Anzu took the roll of linen bandages she'd brought into her room and began the painful task of wrapping herself up to prevent the ribs from moving.

She was nearly done when Bakura walked into her room, she wasn't surprised when he commented on what he saw," That's a nasty scar on your back missy. Looks a lot like a burn mark. Feel like sharing?"

Finishing the wrap and securing it in place with a couple of safety pins she put her bathrobe back on and turned to Bakura," That scar is non of your business, and I would appreciate it if you left it at that." She gave Bakura a brief glare then walked past him back to the kitchen.

"What you would like doesn't matter to me. I want to know how you got that scar, and I also want to know why there seems to be no trace of your parents besides these clothes. If you don't tellme I'm sure little Yugi and the other two baffoons would love to hear about tonight's earlier events." Bakura knew he'd won when Anzu stiffened in the process of pouring hot water into two mugs.

Mixing the cocoa powder and water together Anzu told him," It happened in Egypt. I was 10 at the time and my Aunt had left me with a friend she thought was trustworthy. The man kidnapped me for ransom. I wasn't a very cooperative captive and managed to knock him unconscious. But when he fell he knocked over a candle. The place went up in flames immediately before I could get out. Some of the roof fell on top of me but the fire department arrived immediately after so I wasn't in contact with it for too long. But as you saw I didn't get away scott free." As she'd talked she'd given Bakura his hot chocolate and moved into the living room to lounge on the couch.

Bakura sat on the other end of the couch listening intently, when she finished he contemplated this information for a moment. Anzu was startled when he abruptly broke out into laughter. Composing himself Bakura asked her in an amused tone," What would you say if I was the one that convinced the man to kidnap you?"

"What?"

"I wasn't in this body mind you. But it was me that planned that day out, I told the man he would get half if we succeeded. That was a lie of course, I was going to kill him and take all the money for myself. You can imagine my surprise when I heard that the little girl had taken down a full grown man and completely ruined my plans." The smirk that Bakura gave Anzu was not one of mirthbut more sardonic. He was both interested and upset about his plan being ruined.

Crossing her arms Anzu looked away from Bakura to huff," If that's the case you can consider the favour I owed you null and void."

"Oh no, you're not getting out of it that easy sweet heart. You owe me for your life for the present, the past has nothing to do with it. And you still haven't answered me about your missing parents." Bakura put down his empty mug and took hold of Anzu's chin to make her look at him. The blush that developed across her cheeks indicated that she'd finally taken notice of the distance that barely existed between them.

Jerking her chin from his hand and subtly leaning back Anzu grumbled," They never existed. After I was born I was passed from one relative to another until they decided I could take care of myself. This house is paid for by my dad's parents, and the bills are paid by my mom's parents. Satisfied?"

"I will accept this lie for now, but I will learn the truth eventually." Bakura knew he was right when Anzu's eye twitched at the mention of the lie.

Looking to the clock above her television Anzu announced," It's late, I'm tired and you should go home before Ryou's parents worry."

"His parents won't care when he gets back. They didn't give a damn when he came home in tatters after Battle City."

Anzu got to her feet and went to the door, holding it open she gestured with her hand saying," I need to flick you for what you did to Ryou. But I'll be nice and save it for another time. Now if you would please leave I can get to bed and have nightmares all the sooner."

"And what kind of person would I be to deny you that dark pleasure. Yet I must wonder, would I be part of that twisted dream of yours?" Bakura rose fro the couch and sauntered over to Anzu rather seductively right until he was right in her face.

Standing her ground Anzu spit out quietly," Good night."

Bakura gave her an endearing smirk and turned to walk out the door, but stopped when a flash of lightning filled the night sky. Rain began pouring down harder than it had earlier. Crossing his arms and smiling over his shoulder Bakura told Anzu," Sorry sweet heart, but the Gods say I'm staying for the night."

"Don't call me sweet heart. And the Gods are being cruel tonight...Fine. You can use the guest room. But you're gone first thing in the morning bud." Blowing her bangs out of her face Anzu lightly stomped off to go get the guest bed room ready.

The door still open Bakura muttered under his breathe," You're not very good at choosing blind date participants. And I'm not interested." Just as he closed the door the air cracked with a responsive thunder clap that reminded Bakura of deep chuckling.

The spare bedroom was right next to Anzu's, he was intrigued to see that their rooms were in fact conjoined. Sensing his presence in the midst of spreading out the comforter Anzu told him," There's dead bolts on both of my doors, so don't even think about it."

"Think about what? Sneaking into your room and slashing your throat?" Bakura's nonchalant response made Anzu flinch and send him a nervous glance. Seeing that he looked totally relaxed made her realize he was just messing with her.

Putting the finishing touches on the bed she honestly replied," No, I was thinking you would try and steal some of my jewelry or the two baset statues. They are made of pure gold and jade after all."

"You sound like you want me to steal them." Anzu waved a hand at this remark in a manner of brushing it off and went through the door that connected their rooms. Once it closed behind her Bakura heard the dead bolt click into place.

Flopping onto the bed Bakura smiled up at the ceiling and reaching into his pocket. In a very quiet voice Bakura said outloud to himself," Foolish woman thinking dead bolts will stop the King of Thieves." When he pulled his hand back out he held the Millennium eye above him to catch the light from the moon.

He waited for three hours to pass before getting to work. The dead bolt on the adjoining door was child's play in unlocking, though he did have to give the modern lock a little credit for the minute details he had to deal with.

Opening the door silently he slipped into the room as stealthily as a cat hunting its prey. Coming up to Anzu's bed he found her fast asleep with an Egyptian dagger clutched in her hand. 'Guess she wasn't bluffing about the knives.' A sudden ray of moonlight came through her bedroom window to illuminate her features. Bakura could clearly see that she wasn't sleeping peacefully, her eyes were shut tight and she seemed to be gritting her teeth. 'I won't have a lot of time before she wakes up. Millennium eye, show me the secrets of this girl's mind.'

The millennium eye shone with life and shot a small golden beam to Anzu's forehead. Bakura closed his eyes and reopened them to find himself in the corridor of Anzu's mind. One side of the hall was made of jade and sported a door made of wood with the smell of earth and trees radiating from behind it. The other wall was made of cold lifeless granite and sported a door resembling a jail cell. He was curious to see that the door leading to her more peaceful memories was chained shut, while the door leading to her tragic memories was cracked open a significant amount.

Certain he could handle anything horrible and dark that he would encounter Bakura stepped into the room behind the jail cell door.

He was instantly thrown into her current nightmare, which was in reality a memory. It was night in Domino City and the setting was much like the one he'd saved Anzu from. In front of him stood a man and woman with shadowed faces, a very young Anzu with long hair stood between them holding their hands. Looking around her with wide fear filled eyes Anzu squeaked out to her parents," Mommy, Daddy, why are we in this scary alley?"

"Hush Anzu, you need to keep quiet. We don't want bad people to notice us." Anzu's mother whispered this in a tone that should have been soothing, but instead held irritation. To their daughter or their situation he could not tell.

The small family turned down another alley that was more menacing then the last. Up ahead a small group of men waited by a dumpster. Anzu's mother stopped and held Anzu back with her. Anzu's father continued onwards to be met by the men with rather warm greetings. More interested with the men Bakura continued after the father as far as Anzu's perception reached, which was quite close. Mr. Mazaki reached into his pocket and pulled out a large rectangular package. Handing it over to the leader of the men he said," Here, take the damned thing. It's cursed and I'm more than happy to be rid of it."

A smirk stretching across the Leader's face he lethally ripped off the wrapping and opened the box. Bakura's eyes nearly bulged out of his skull in disbelief when the Leader pulled out the Millennium scale. 'How? How do they have it?' Unable to tear his eyes away from one of his desires Bakura watched as the Leader turned it this way and that, satisfied after his observations the Leader told Mr. Mazaki," This will get a fine price from the black market. You've done good Mazaki. I will keep my end of the deal. No one will harass your daughter while she's in New York later in life. However, that doesn't apply to you or your wife at this moment."

"What? Get your hands off!" Two of the underlings had circled around behind Mr. Mazaki to grab hold of his arms.

"You didn't think we didn't hear your comments about us the other day did you? We can't be helping anyone that doesn't respect us. Horis, being the kid home while we have a word with the loving couple."

"You can't do this! Don't touch my wife or daughter!" Mr. Mazaki began thrashing against the underlings' hold. Three more men walked back towards Mrs. Mazaki and Anzu.

Needing no warning but the approaching men Mrs. Mazaki scooped up her daughter and fled from the alley, the men and Bakura right behind them.

The chase was long as they turned down three different alleys before coming to a dead end. Holding her daughter close Mrs. Mazaki practically hissed at the men," Don't you dare come near me or my baby."

"Hahaha! You're a feisty one aren't you? We know how to take care of you spit fires, don't we Shin?" One of the underlings asked this with a dirty smirk to his companion on the left who just nodded eagerly in agreement.

Mrs. Mazaki placed Anzu on the ground and put her between herself and the wall. Getting into a defensive stance Bakura found that the woman's eyes were cold deadly orbs of pure white. Mrs. Mazaki was blind. The man named Shin made the first move and lunged at the woman. In elegant movements Mrs. Mazaki brought Shin down in one second. Now aware that the woman could fight the man that spoke before looked at the other man named Horis. The silent message conveyed between them Horis moved in first to distract Mrs. Mazaki, the other man slipped up on the other side to try and grab her from behind. Anzu would have non of this foul play and yelled in warning," Mommy! There's a bad man behind you!" Acting fast Mrs. Mazaki dodged to the left causing the man to fall into Horis. Mrs. Mazaki gave her daughter a small smile of gratitude, only to have it contort in pain when Shin slashed the back of her heels. Falling to the ground Shin and the other man were on her instantly. Grabbing her wrists and ankles they lifted her off the ground, Anzu attempted to run to her mother's rescue but Horis scooped her up under his arm. Wiggling to get free Anzu cried out," You're horrible, horrible men! Let me go! MOMMY! MOMMY!" Mrs. Mazakiwas taken away to another alley and Horis took Anzu back to where the others were. Bakura felt nothing watching all of this occur, all he could think about was the Millennium scale that was present but still out of his reach.

Having to follow with Anzu's memory he also returned to the place Mr. Mazaki had been. He wasn't there but a pool of blood and his hat were. The leader glared at Horis with Anzu upon seeing him," What are you bringing the kid here for? I told you to bring her home."

"I don't know where they live. I need the addr- OW! You little brat!" While Horis hadn't been paying attention Anzu had managed to shift herself in the man's hold in order to get her face near his exposed mid-drift, opening wide she took as big a bite as her little mouth could.

Immediately dropping her to stop the pain Horis took a small step back. Having landed on her hands and knees Anzu got to feet and ran for the boss. Thinking she wanted to attack him the Leader crouched down with open arms to catch her while laughing.

He was taken by surprise when she went right past him to the man behind him. Jumping up as high as she could Anzu kicked the man in the nuts, causing him to drop the box holding the Millennium scale.

Taking hold of the box Anzu ran away as fast as her tiny legs could carry her. The men were after her in a heart beat. Anzu managed to almost get back to the street when the Leader stepped into the exit. Caught between the mob and Leader Anzu backed up against the wall. Clutching the box against her small body Anzu told the men," You don't deserve this. My Auntie said only good people deserve the magic items." Bakura had to snort at this comment, yet it interested him to learn that Anzu knew about the Millennium items being magic.

The Leader chuckled low and cruelly, looming over the small child he spoke in a mocking tone," Sorry girlie, but that gold scale belongs to those that pay the most. So give it back like a good girl and Horis will take you home to your Auntie."

The Leader took a step closer and reached forward, feeling completely threatened Anzu put her hand into the box to touch the scale. The scale responded to her touch and came to life. The box disintegrated so that Anzu could hold it properly. With both hands around the now glowing scale Anzu screamed at the men," GO AWAAAAAAY!" Shadows erupted from the scale engulfing all the men, and at the same time Bakura was pushed out of Anzu's mind. Being slammed back into his mind and the present he took a weary step backwards from exhaustion. Anzu sat up with a jolt gasping, a hand over her heart she rested her forehead on her knees.

Glaring down at the shaking female Bakura snarled," Where's the Millennium scale? You still have it, I know you do."

"Geez, impatient much...I was going to give you the damned thing tomorrow, but after that invasion of privacy you don't deserve it." Anzu sounded hollow when saying this. She turned her head to the side to show her haunted expression.

Bakura bent down and took hold of her chin. His eyes sharp and penetrating Bakura questioned," You were going to give me the Millennium scale, even though you know I plan to use it for world domination?"

"I honestly don't care anymore. I'm tired of everything. I'm tired of having to go through shit brought up by you or any other psycho path that has the ability to manipulate magic. I'm tired of Seto Kaiba's tournaments. I'm tired of being looked over just because I can't duel. I'm tired and want everything to just ease up. If giving you that damned item brings that about then I have no problem with it. May I please get back to sleep now?"

Bakura had listened to her rant until she quieted down to a whisper. He released her chin to move it to her cheek and gently stroke it. Anzu's eyes widened a fraction larger at the soothing contact. She wanted to ask what he was doing but she felt to worn out and exhausted all of a sudden, as her eyelids closed she saw that the Millennium ring was pulsing with a soft glow. Her voice coming out in a slurr she told him," Magics wasn't necessary."

When she totally zonked out Bakura laid her back down. Aware that Anzu would most likely have her nightmare again Bakura decided that he might as well stay with her so she couldn't sneak away without giving him the Millennium scale. Slipping under the covers with her he instinctively wrapped his arms around her slim form. This close in contact he took the chance to take in more details. Her hair in the natural moonlight gave it a shimmering quality that made it appear to be very soft. His thought was confirmed when running his fingers through a few strands. Not only was it soft to touch but it gave off the sweet aroma of honey with lemon, a natural shampoo that suited her. When he had stroked her cheek moments before he'd felt how smooth her pale skin was, he hadn't felt a bump or blemish of any kind. It didn't surprise him after discovering multiple bottles and tubes of skin care products behind the bathroom mirror.

In the midst of his observations Anzu had unconsciously turned towards the source of heat next to her. Feeling her snuggle against his chest Bakura smirked devilishly. 'If the Pharaoh or any of the other baffoons saw this they would have a field day. Too bad I can't take a picture.' Embracing Anzu tighter Bakura felt himself begin to doze off from the use of magic and the late hour. Outloud to himself Bakura whispered," I could get use to this." He then fell into a calm sleep that he hadn't experienced in years.

The next morning Anzu was aroused from sleep by the rising sun filtering through her bedroom window. Feeling incredible she wiggled further into the warmth that surrounded her to hold onto the feeling. When the warmth tightened and sighed she opened her eyes. Staring at a familiar shirted chest her good feeling vanished and all her muscles tensed ready to reject the body. Hearing him sigh again she slowly eased back into a more comfortable spot, Bakura maybe intruding her personal space but he was only sleeping.' I will ask why he fell asleep in my bed later.' Looking up at her unwanted companion Anzu saw what most would never get to see, a soft and calm Bakura. It was almost unbelievable, but right before her eyes laid a sleeping Bakura that looked as harmless as Yugi.

Scooching up so she was just a smidgen closer Anzu wanted to imprint the image in her brain, that way when he was being an evil bastard again she could just remember this moment and know that he wasn't always a pain in the ass. At the close proximity she could see him much better. His white bangs hung low over his eyes leaving his lower face framed and completely in focus. Her gaze somehow zoomed in on his lips. They were puckered in a small little pout that made Anzu wonder if he wasn't having a good dream. 'His idea of a nightmare would be the Pharaoh's ultimate heavenly dream.' Nearly snickering at the thought Anzu inched a little closer to try and see his whole face together. The small amount of distance ended up being a little too much. She'd put herself practically nose to nose with Bakura, and even though she'd been the one to move in it still sent her heart into overdrive.

The blood that rushed to her head brought forth a distance memory from no later than the previous month.

**-Flash Back-**

_Anzu, Serenity, and Mai were huddled together in Mai's living room for a sleepover. Somehow the conversation of Mai and Joey had changed to making a Kiss List. Mai had explained that a Kiss List was a list of names of all the guys they wouldn't mind stealing a kiss from._

_ Mai had named Joey, of course, as well as Mako Tsunami. Serenity had unsurprisingly chosen Tristen Taylor and Duke Devlin. They really only needed to name two each, but Anzu had gone beyond and named all the people they never expected. Marik Ishtar, Seto Kaiba, and the evil spirit of the Millennium ring. Thinking over those names for a moment Mai had learned Anzu's well kept secret," You have a thing for __bad boys don't you Anzu?"_

_ When she'd blushed Serenity had jumped on the topic as well," If Joey ever heard about this he would lock you up and throw away the key."_

_ "That's why you can't tell him! It wouldn't only be Joey, Tristan would guard the door for the remainder of high school and even college if possible." Anzu bemoaned this while dramatically falling backwards onto her sleeping bag. Serenity giggled at Anzu's theatrics and joined her by throwing a pillow at her head._

_ Anzu raised a pillow to retailiate only to be stopped by Mai announcing," A legend!"_

_ "What?"_

_ "You would be a legend among all women if you managed to steal a kiss from any of these men Anzu. Hell I would even take you on a shopping spree and pay for everything you wanted if it ever happened." Mai had gotten so riled up about the thought that she'd stood up and held her arms above her head as if she were a preacher in church._

_ Sweat dropping Anzu told Mai," You know that's never going to happen right? All of them are bad boys that have a 100 foot security power shield around them. I'd be lucky to even tolerate sitting next to them in class with how tense their aura waves are radiating off of them."_

_ "That just makes the bragging rights even better! If you __ever,and I mean EVER, manage to steal a kiss from any of those three boys I will worship you for an entire year."_

_ "That's a little extreme Mai. How about you buy me a brand new laptop instead?" Anzu would rather have something long lasting and useful than one of her good friends praise her for a whole year._

_ Serenity smiled and ran out to the kitchen. She came back a second later with a sharpee marker. Holding it up for them to see she announced," If you want to seal the deal you need to make it permanent. How about it?"_

_ "Sure I'm game, hun. You kiss any of those boys, AND get a hickey or clothing article as proof, and I will buy you a brand new laptop. Any laptop you want." Mai held out her hand and Anzu gladly took it. Serenity got to work and drew a kind of headed serpent around their wrists._

**-End of Flashback-**

The drawing had faded after two weeks of washing but with the memory renewed and the perfect opportunity in front of her, she couldn't refuse the challenge.

Taking in a quiet soothing breathe she completely closed the distance between them and pressed her lips against his.

The once sleeping Bakura came to life in an instant, his arms created a cage around her back and waist and rolled Anzu onto her bad straddled beneath him.

Pulling back he smirked at the bright red baffled Anzu beneath him. Managing to think again she squeaked," Wha-H-how long have you been awake!"

Chuckling he replied while running the back of his hand down the side of her still flushed face," If I'm correct I've been conscious for about an hour. I was wondering if you were ever going to try anything, if you hadn't I would have in the next minute."

"I'm grateful that you didn't act first." Anzu felt that in the position she was in, there was really no point in being dishonest. The look on Bakura's face was worth admitting it as well.

Lowering himself down to her ear he huskily whispered," I wouldn't be entirely grateful to me yet, just because you acted first doesn't mean I won't act last." To prove his words he playfully nibbled on her earlobe.

The blood that had rushed to her head dispersed throughout her whole body and even caused her breathe to hitch in her throat. The smirk she'd felt against her lips was then felt against her ear.

Bakura's mouth moved from her ear down to her neck to give it a little nip and lick.

Hovering over her ear once more he rasped out," Mind telling me why you finally decided to kiss me? Inner battle of morals perhaps?"

"Um...Actually...I did it for bragging rights." That cleared the hormone induced haze from Bakura's mind. More intrigued to the story than frustrated he pushed himself back up to look into her eyes for more clarity.

Knowing what he wanted to hear she explained a little nervously," Last month at a sleepover Mai challenged me to steal a kiss from anyone of the guys I'd out on my list, if I did she'd buy me a new laptop. But..."

"But?" The fact that he was on a list of some kind that was known to Mai and possibly others made Bakura's ego inflate another two notches.

Anzu fidgeted beneath him and avoided eye contact with a fierce blush on her cheeks, her voice a meek whisper she finished her sentence," But... I need proof of some kind."

When she felt Bakura quiver above her she looked back up to find him snickering. Noticing that he'd gotten her attention back he explained," It amuses e to learn you have no problem stealing a kiss, yet when you need proof that would need to come from the victim you withdraw. You need not worry. I can give you proof to present that Ms. Valentine just has to accept."

Using the speed he'd used to put them in that position Bakura grabbed Anzu's wrists and pinned them above her head using one hand alone to hold them. Because of the weight shift Anzu's ribs were jostled deriving a hiss of pan. The dull ache in her chest was altered to her neck when Bakura abruptly bit into it," Rgh! Wh-what are you -Nngh!" Anzu's question was cut off by a searing sensation that travelled from her fresh bleeding wound and in throughout the rest of her body. The pain in her ribs intensified then disappeared in one second alone.

Panting from the mixture of pain and pleasure Anzu watched with half lidded eyes as Bakura sat back up licking her blood from his lips. His voice a husky purr that only made Anzu's heart beat faster he answered the questions she never finished," I've just marked your body and soul as my property using the Millennium ring. How does your injury feel?"

"It - it feels entirely fine. Like I didn't get the crap beat out of me at all." Anzu had taken in a deep breathe to see how her ribs handled the stretch.

"Good. The bonding was completely successful then. And now that there is nothing hindering you I believe I should prove that I deserve the Millennium scale." As he'd spoken he'd lowered himself back down on top of Anzu.

Capturing her lips once more Anzu was slightly upset by the taste of copper which obviously came from her own blood. Instead of concentrating on it she let her mind float away into the passion she felt from head to toe.

**-The Next Morning-**

"Whoever this is I hope you feel guilty for ruining my beauty sleep. It is only 9 in the morning." Mai Valentine was not a morning person, and Anzu had forgotten that. But she was too excited to feel guilty.

"Hey Mai, it's Anzu. Sorry for waking you up this early. But I thought you should know that you owe me a brand new laptop." The smile on her face would not leave her face, and despite the pain in her cheeks from muscle overuse she couldn't care less.

"WHAT? You didn't! Who, who did you steal a kiss from? It was Kaiba wasn't it?" Mai's flabbergasted yells were loud enough that Anzu had to pull the phone away from her ear.

Once she had calmed down Anzu answered," It wasn't Kaiba and it wasn't Marik. I'll tell you about it later. Have a good day Mai." Snickering at Mai's outraged yells for more details Anzu hung up the phone and turned to face her boyfriend lounging on the couch shirtless with the millennium scale perched on his knees.

Seeing that Anzu was looking at him he beckoned her over to him with a small 'come hither' motion with his fingers.

Sauntering over she made herself comfortable on his left side so her neck marked with a bruise in the shape of a Millennium eye was facing towards him. Running his hands through her hair he asked," And why did Ms. Valentine sound so astounded that someone of you appeal had managed to win your bet?"

"Probably because we also had to mark the names on the list with stars to show who would be the most difficult to steal from. You had the most stars next to your name."Anzu enjoyed the vibrations that went through Bakura's body as he laughed. Yesterday morning he had woken up with the itch and desire to cause some kind of trouble by stealing or messing with the Pharaoh. The God's had given him the chance to do both within a night. Now he owned the Millennium scale, and the female of the Pharaoh's host's affections. Life could not get much better.

**END**


End file.
